Un pot de glace
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS / PWP/ Difficile de rester concentré face à Castiel qui a décidé de manger une glace...


**.:: UN POT DE GLACE ::.**

 _Petite idée délire qui me passait par la tête, mais surtout une tentative de lemon...  
C'est davantage un "exercice" qu'une réussite assurée d'ailleurs, donc vos avis sont clairement les bienvenus !  
Critiques négatives ou positives, j'accepte tout, dans le but de m'améliorer et d'avoir plus de facilité à intégrer des lime/lemon dans mes fics futures..._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS / PWP_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _M_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **::** ** **Un pot de glace** ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Dean, assis à la table de la cuisine du bunker, était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier pour une chasse que son frère avait trouvé. Une histoire de leucrota qui aurait déjà fait plusieurs morts... Il ne s'était jamais frotté à ces bestioles, voilà pourquoi il cherchait un maximum d'informations concernant cette créature qui, semblait-il, avait la capacité de changer de forme et de se rendre invisible.  
Dean sentait déjà que la chasse allait être rude.

\- Tu avances ? Demanda Castiel en débarquant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Pas vraiment... Soupira Dean sans quitter des yeux le papier qu'il tenait. Enfin, si. J'en apprends beaucoup sur les dons incroyables de cette saloperie, mais pas moyen de savoir comment la butter.

\- Mh... Se contenta de souffler Castiel, navré mais ne sachant que dire, tout en attrapant un pot de glace dans le réfrigérateur.

Humain depuis peu, Castiel était pire qu'une femme enceinte, pris de soudaines envies de chocolat, de frites, de crème chantilly, de gratin... Bref, il découvrait la douceur de la nourriture. Et ce soir, il avait apparemment décidé de faire d'un pot de glace stracciatella sa nouvelle victime.  
Jambes tendues, pieds sur la table, avachi sur sa chaise, Castiel plongea sa cuillère dans le pot.  
Dean releva les yeux au même moment, découvrant Castiel prêt à avaler un bloc de glace.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe Cas', t'es humain maintenant... Alors ok, la bouffe, c'est bon, mais en abuser, c'est dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? S'étonna Castiel. Pourquoi dangereux ? Alors que c'est si bon ?

\- Parce que les bonnes choses sont parfois trompeuses.

\- Mais je ne vais pas mourir ? Demanda Castiel, un peu bêtement.

\- Qu-quoi ? Non... Se mit à rire Dean. Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, mais à force de t'empiffrer, tu risques de te rendre malade.

Castiel acquiesça tout en se tordant la bouche, hésitant.

\- Est-ce que je peux quand même terminer la glace... ?

\- Oui, tu peux terminer ta glace... Soupira Dean en souriant avant de hocher la tête et se concentrer à nouveau sur ses papiers.

Castiel replongea donc la cuillère dans le pot, engloutissant cuillerée après cuillerée. Se délectant de chaque bouchée, le noiraud commençait à devenir bruyant, d'autant que la glace fondait peu à peu, hors de son réfrigérateur. Castiel se retrouvait donc à lécher la cuillère et sa main comme un gamin.

Dean releva les yeux sur Castiel, prêt à lui demander de faire moins de bruit, et le surprit en train de se sucer les doigts de façon indécente. Le chasseur se raidit d'un coup, n'arrivant plus à détacher son regard du spectacle que lui offrait son ami. Il dégluti avec peine sans pour autant réussir à détourner les yeux, observant la langue de Castiel passer habillement entre ses doigts, n'oubliant pas une goûte de cette crème blanchâtre qui lui dégoulinait dessus.

Et Castiel croisa le regard de Dean.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ? Demanda Castiel réussissant enfin à sortir le châtain de sa rêverie.

Dean posa alors les papiers qu'il tenait sur la table, fit le tour de cette dernière pour rejoindre Castiel et se pencha sur lui.

\- Il y a que tu me chauffes et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, souffla-t-il d'une voix aussi suave que virile.

\- De-de quoi ? Balbutia Castiel, confus.

Et Dean entreprit de lécher à son tour le reste de glace qui se trouvait encore sur les doigts de l'ex-ange. Celui-ci l'observa faire sans réagir, trop troublé pour dire quoique ce soit.  
Alors que Dean se penchait un peu plus sur Castiel, lui soufflant dans le cou, il fut ravi de l'entendre soupirer, de gêne ou de désire, dans tous les cas, Castiel ne semblait pas contre le rapprochement. Et Dean sourit, satisfait. Il déposa alors un premier baiser sous l'oreille de Castiel qui laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise.

\- Tu ne me repousses pas ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je... Non... Répondit Castiel timidement.

Alors Dean, encore plus heureux, glissa ses mains sous le pull du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, plaquant ses mains froides contre le torse brûlant de son vis-à-vis. Castiel eut un sursaut accompagné d'un nouveau cri retenu entre ses lèvres pincées, s'habituant doucement à ce contact froid qui lui caressait le ventre, se glissait dans son dos, revenait sur ses pectoraux, taquinant ses tétons...  
Et Dean souleva le pull, le retirant sans même demander son avis à Castiel qui, de son côté, ne résista pas, levant même les bras pour aider le chasseur dans son geste.

Dean observa un instant Castiel, torse nu, face à lui. Les yeux brillants, il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, de le couvrir de baisers, de caresses... Et de bien d'autres choses encore... Il commença par le premier de la liste, après avoir déboutonné sa chemise qui commençait à lui tenir chaud, se penchant en avant, caressant du bout des lèvres le corps de Castiel.

Castiel respirait de plus en plus fort, se retenant fébrilement à sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges. Dean descendit de plus en plus bas sur le ventre de son amant, découvrant sans surprise son excitation qui boursoufflait son pantalon. Il y déposa un dernier baiser, par dessus le tissus, faisant gémir une fois de plus Castiel, un peu plus fort. Puis Dean se redressa, face à un Castiel complètement ébahi.

\- Tu n'avais pas envie de terminer cette glace ? Demanda soudainement le châtain en regardant le pot pratiquement vide.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Castiel sans comprendre la question hors sujet.

Mais Dean se chargea de lui faire comprendre son idée en défaisant sa braguette et en baissant quelque peu son pantalon et son boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe fièrement dressé sous les yeux écarquillés de Castiel. Il prit le pot de glace d'une main et fit couler le reste de son contenu sur son membre tendu. Malgré qu'elle avait fondu, la glace était encore relativement froide, ce qui fit frissonner Dean de plus belle.

\- Alors termine-la... Souffla Dean à Castiel tout en prenant appui sur la table afin d'être à une bonne hauteur.

Castiel lui lança un regard plein de malice, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas stupide et savait parfaitement ce que Dean attendait de lui. Il se pencha donc entre les cuisses du chasseur et lécha délicatement la crème qui parcourait lentement le sexe de Dean. Ce simple contact fit légèrement tressaillir Dean qui se crispa sur la table. Témoin du plaisir qu'il prodiguait, Castiel continua plus intensément, avalant toute la glace qui couvrait l'objet de sa nouvelle gourmandise, avant de l'engloutir intégralement.

\- Han ! Bordel !... Laissa échapper Dean sous le coup de la surprise.

Il rit doucement tout en continuant de profiter du va-et-vient que Castiel lui offrait, s'aidant de ses mains. L'une accompagnait les mouvements de sa bouche, l'autre caressait le ventre de Dean, tendrement, sentant la chaire de poule s'y dessiner du bout des doigts.

Dean posa sa main droite sur la tête de Castiel, affectueusement, sans le diriger, mais ne pu retenir ses doigts de se crisper dans les cheveux du noiraud et un coup de rein reflex quand Castiel attrapa le sexe de Dean jusqu'à sa base, le faisant s'écraser au fond de sa gorge.

\- Oh putain ! S'exclama Dean, plus surpris que jamais, ne se doutant pas une seconde que Castiel aurait pris une telle initiative - ni n'en soit capable.

Puis Castiel le relâcha, s'essuya la bouche du bout des doigts et se redressa, face à Dean.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y en ait que pour toi... S'offusqua-t-il faussement, tout en écrasant sa propre excitation sur celle du chasseur.

Dean souris, ravi de voir l'ex-ange aussi dégourdi. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, Castiel lui attrapa les hanches et le fit s'asseoir sur la table.

\- Retire ton pantalon... Souffla Castiel, les joues rougies, les yeux à demi fermés, tout en posant ses mains sur le torse du chasseur. Retire-le complètement...

Et Dean s'exécuta. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait cet homme, cet homme qui avait été un ange, qui avait été son ange, et qui l'était toujours, d'une certaine façon. Il retira donc tout ce qui pouvait encore lui couvrir les jambes, jeta tout sur la table sur laquelle il se trouvait, et resta sans bouger, attendant ce que Castiel lui réservait.

Ce dernier commença à le caresser, partout, les yeux fixés sur le corps nu du chasseur.

\- Tu es magnifique... Laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Et toi donc... Répondit Dean sur le même ton.

Puis Castiel attrapa le sexe brûlant de Dean et se mit à le masturber d'une main alors qu'il tentait de défaire son propre pantalon de l'autre. Dean l'aida, impatient de le voir nu à son tour. Quand enfin il fut libéré, Castiel souffla de bien-être tout en se collant à Dean, sexe contre sexe, se frottant l'un à l'autre, la tête du noiraud posée sur l'épaule de Dean. Il restèrent ainsi un instant, ne bougeant que leurs hanches, doucement, puis d'un coup, Castiel se recula, poussa doucement Dean en arrière et lui écarta les jambes.

\- Cas', tu... ? Commença Dean, un peu fébrile, déconcerté.

Mais il se laissait faire alors Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il agit, simplement, lentement, laissant la possibilité à Dean de le stopper, à tout instant.

Il posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Dean, lui faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'il les laisse entrer, et Dean obéit, léchant les doigts de son ange. Puis celui-ci caressa le bout de son sexe avec ses doigts humides, juste avant d'appuyer avec énormément de douceur son membre contre la seule entrée susceptible de le recevoir que lui offrait Dean.  
Celui-ci sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais il n'osait pas refuser. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait lancé le jeu. Et... Il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Castiel était doux, caressant les abords de l'accès sans y entrer, appuyant juste un peu pour assouplir le muscle...

\- Prends-moi. Dit le chasseur sans réfléchir.

Et Castiel se soumit à l'ordre, s'aidant d'un coup de hanche, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide.  
Dean lâcha un cri, de stupeur et de plaisir. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir ressenti la moindre douleur, ni la moindre tension. Juste du pur plaisir, de la chaleur. Castiel était dans le même état que lui, collé à lui, respirant encore plus vite, le coeur battant. Dean sentait les pulsions des battements de son coeur dans sa poitrine, mais également autour du membre de Castiel. Membre qui se trouvait à présent en lui. Il avait du mal à le réaliser.

Et Castiel commença à bouger. Toujours avec la même délicatesse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est parfait... Laissa échapper Dean dans un souffle.

Dean lui-même rendait le contact plus puissant en ondulant du bassin, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, les yeux scintillants de plaisir. Dean approcha son visage de celui de Castiel, passant une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, et l'embrassa. Juste lèvres contre lèvres pour commencer, mais rapidement les bouches commencèrent à se dévorer l'une l'autre, se mordillant, se léchant, un peu maladroitement mais dans tous les cas bestialement.

\- Plus vite Cas', va plus vite... Gémit soudainement Dean en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, oubliant les baisers fougueux.

Et Castiel accéléra, pénétrant plus vite, plus fort, quand tout à coup... Dean se pétrifia tout en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir plus intense qui laissa comprendre à Castiel qu'il n'était pas loin de l'extase. Il continua son mouvements, touchant encore et encore cette prostate coupable de tant de jouissance, tout en caressant le sexe de Dean qui se tendait entre leurs ventres.

Dean, à bout de force, se laissa glisser de tout son long sur la table, les yeux fermés, la bouche pincée, ne laissant plus passer que des cris retenus et sourds.

\- Tu aimes ça hien... ? Chuchota Castiel en se penchant sur Dean, lui déposant un petit baiser sur le torse.

Mais Dean ne pu répondre. Le simple fait de desserrer ses lèvres et les cris reprenaient de plus belle.

\- Dean... Han ! Je vais... Je... Essaya de prévenir Castiel.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonna encore Dean, comprenant que le plaisir de Castiel était proche, le sien n'allant pas tarder non plus.

Il voulait que cela se passe en même temps et c'est dans un cri relativement guttural et uni que les deux amants partagèrent leur orgasme.

o0°oO.°o0o°.Oo°0o

 _\- Dean !_

Dean sursauta. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était dans la cuisine et excité comme jamais, certes, mais habillé, assis sur sa chaise, face au dossier sur le leucrota et, devant lui, un pot de glace presque vide dans lequel une cuillère était restée plantée.  
Et son frère se tenait juste à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, complètement dépité - bien que secrètement amusé.

\- Saute-lui dessus une bonne fois pour toute mais arrête de le fixer pareillement. Un peu plus et tu te mettais à baver.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de se passer un coup de revers de main sur la bouche.  
Juste histoire d'être sûr...

\- Cas' est parti, il était super mal à l'aise... Et y avait de quoi ! Conclu Sam en se servant le café qu'il était venu chercher.

Dean détourna la tête, rouge de honte. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Je me doute qu'il est possible de faire plus bestial, mais je manque encore un peu de vocabulaire du genre pour varier les... plaisirs et positions :p_  
 _Je ne suis pas bien habituée aux lemons mais j'essaie._  
 _Merci de me donner votre avis !_


End file.
